


Undercover Jaffa

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Buffy Insert, Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is asked to go undercover to Slay Ba'al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Jaffa

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked dubiously, fingering the golden appliqué symbol she'd just been ordered to superglue to her forehead. "I mean, won't he be able to tell I don't have one of those--" She gestured vaguely at her abdomen.

Teal'c inclined his head. "The prevalence of Free Jaffa using tretonin has risen dramatically as their Goa'uld symbiotes have matured and access to new larvae has become limited," he explained.

"Which means as long as you can defend yourself against his Jaffa," Cam said, "and don't let him get his hand up your shirt, there's no way Ba'al can prove you _aren't_ what you say you are."

"And that's the ex-First-Prime of some snake called _Ass tart_?" Buffy raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Astarte," Daniel corrected her, wincing. "An ex-consort of his. We think he'll want to question you about her personally, rather than using a clone."

She narrowed her eyes. "If this turns out to be some kind of haze-the-new-team-member costume prank..."

"It is not," Teal'c said, eyes sparkling with amusement, his deep voice a pleasant, familiar rumble in her bones.

...She could always use it to play dress-up with her ex-First-Prime boyfriend afterward, Buffy thought speculatively, and smiled.


End file.
